pretty_in_pinkfandomcom-20200215-history
Grow Up
Pop Pop], Dance Dance] |Released=Oct 2 2012 |image= }} - Chorus We ain't ever gonna go grow up, we just wanna get down, tell the DJ turn it up real loud. No we'll never grow up and if we had our way, we would do this everyday. Lets go![ Verse] I gotta flow that'll make you drop wop dop crop top , I gotta flow that'll make you pop.I gotta flow that'll make your mother and your father, call the cops .We're gonna make this thing go blow, we've got a system overload.We're gonna be the generation, that makes everything explode.And when I say explode I don't mean that we using bombs, We doing stuff that we don't ever have to tell our moms.Love this life we got, we got it all up in a bomb. Paper chasin' yeah we buying everything we want! ChorusSomehow, some way, we're gonna have it our way,We don't give a what-what you say. NO WE DON'T.We ain't ever gonna go grow up, we just wanna get down,Tell the DJ turn it up real loud. No we'll never grow up and if we had our way, We would do this everyday.We ain't ever gonna go grow up, we just wanna get down,Show everybody who runs this town.No we'll never grow up and if we had our way, We would do this everyday .VerseDo ya? Do ya? Do ya know what I mean?I'm a princess, I don't wanna be the queen.Please don't say a thing Mr. Bean, Every time you talk in' makes me wanna scream!I dunno what you heard about me, don't remember holdin' out my pinky.I'm a finish off all these MC's, like they were my cuppa tea.I gotta flow that'll make you drop, I gotta flow that'll make you pop.I gotta flow that'll make your mother and your father, call the cops.Somehow, some way, we're gonna have it our way,We don't give a what-what you say. NO WE DON'T. We ain't ever gonna go grow up, we just wanna get down,Tell the DJ turn it up real loud. No we'll never grow up and if we had our way, We would do this everyday.We ain't ever gonna go grow up, we just wanna get down,Show everybody who runs this town.No we'll never grow up and if we had our way, We would do this everyday. - VerseCher let me take it from here, bulls eye again.I got 'em in a target, put 'em in a pocket,Put 'em on a market, that's the way we did. You can see the way I walk and talk it.Every time I show up, I got 'em sprung, I don't wanna grow up, forever young.Oh, I never wanna leave ya, better believe me,Trust me Cher your the one.Gonna make all the people get up pump their fist, When they hear the beat, gonna jump like this,Leaning their body all around, and then they gotta turn and twist.I guess it's time for pictures in my close-up, I can do this to infinity, I pray I never grow up. - ChorusSomehow, some way, we're gonna have it our way,We don't give a what-what you say. NO WE DON'T.We ain't ever gonna go grow up, we just wanna get down,Tell the DJ turn it up real loud. No we'll never grow up and if we had our way, We would do this everyday.We ain't ever gonna go grow up, we just wanna get down,Show everybody who runs this town.No we'll never grow up and if we had our way, We would do this everyday. Read more: CHER LLOYD - GROW UP LYRICS Category:Song Category:Pop Category:Dance Category:Rap